


We have to keep communicating

by Youngdutch22



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngdutch22/pseuds/Youngdutch22
Summary: I’ts 2022, Maya is still captain at station 19 and Carina is still an OB/GYN at Grey Sloan. The two are long past their relationship struggles and happily living together. The two of them are talking right now if there are any struggles or irritations with one another. Nothing can get in the way of the two… or at least that is what they thought.
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Andy Herrera, Maya Bishop/Andy Herrera/Victoria Hughes, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Jack Gibson, Victoria Hughes/Dean Miller, Victoria Hughes/Travis Montgomery
Comments: 16
Kudos: 122





	1. We have to keep talking

CHAPTER ONE   
Shutting down

Carina… baby? Maya whispered quietly while kissing her forehead. Carina did not respond, she was sleeping like a rock. 

Baby wake up maya said quietly once again.

Mhmhm what.. Carina moaned. 

I have to go to the station we promised that we would never leave without saying goodbye, Maya said.

Carina opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Maya sitting next to her in her Captain suit. Carina loves it when she sees Maya wearing it, she finds it very attractive. Carina who’s more awake right now sits up straight and opens her arms for maya to crawl into. Maya of course can’t say no to that so the two of them snuggle for a bit. 

Please stay in bed with me all day , Carina said. 

I really wish I could but I have to leave soon , Maya said. 

The two of them know that they haven’t spend much time together lately. Their shifts haven’t been in sync the last couple of weeks, only seeing each other for max 25 minutes or when they are a sleep. 

Let’s have a date night , Maya said.

Yes please , Carina answered.

Both of them lay there for a minute when Maya feels something on her head. She’s sitting up straight when Maya notices that Carina has tears rolling down her cheeks.   
Baby what’s wrong, Maya asked. 

I’m sorry you have to head to work sorry for crying, Carina said softly. 

No baby tell me what’s wrong I wont leave until you tell me what’s bothering you ,Maya said.

Maya feels that Carina is hesitant to tell her but keeps asking what’s wrong.

I just really miss you it actually hurts. I’m not feeling well about the fact that we see each other so little lately. We don’t even have time to talk or check in with each other, I want to know if something bad happens at the station Maya. There was a massive fire at the mall yesterday and you didn’t tell me. I need to know those things I was worried all day long and have to hear from Warren who dropped by the hospital to hear about it. I want to hear it from you Maya you are my girlfriend you need to talk to me.

Maya was quiet for a sec, she knew Carina was right. Maya remembered that she was grabbing her phone the other day to call Carina but forgot when Andy was calling her at the fire scene.

I’m so sorry baby I… Maya said. 

Just when Maya wanted to explain her phone rang, it was the station and she really needed to leave. I’m sorry Car I have to leave. Maya stood up from the bed, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend goodbye but Carina wasn’t having it and walked to the bathroom. Maya didn’t say anything she grabbed her stuff, wrote a little note for Carina and walked out the door. Carina came out of the shower, got dressed and was making herself some coffee. She notices something at the door table while she was getting into the kitchen. Carina walked forward to the table and sees that Maya left her a note.

I’m so sorry I left you like this baby, I never meant to not tell you about the fire. Please come see me at work today, I know you have the day off today. Let me talk to you, I love you X M. 

Carina read the note multiple times and wanted to visit Maya at work because she misses her so much. Maya’s team was heading back to the station after a small store fire. Maya was in the truck with Andy and Vic. Andy was noticing somethings off with Maya, she has been quiet all day. 

Maya what’s going on.., Andy said.  
It’s nothing, I just haven’t seen Carina at all the last couple of weeks and it’s not ideal for the both of us, Maya said. 

That’s not nothing, Vic’s whispering. 

Are you shutting her out again, Andy asked. 

Maya was quiet for a while, thinking about what her friends were saying. Maya, please talk to us we are here for you, Vic and Andy said. 

I forgot to tell her about the fire, yesterday. She didn’t hear it from me but she saw it on the news and Warren told her when he was visiting the hospital, Maya said. 

Ah no Maya why didn’t you tell her? You were stuck in that building, you were almost out of oxygen and you could have died out there, Andy said.

I know guys I know I fucked up, I love her to death I’m afraid that if I tell her all those things she will be worried all the time or walk away, Maya said. 

Maya, you should talk to Carina about all of these things. She has the right to worry about you Captain, Andy said. 

Maya didn’t say anything. She just kept her eyes straight forward until she arrived at the station. Maya stepped out of the truck without saying anything and walked straight to her office closing the door behind her. The team watched Maya walking away. They wanted to say something but Andy stopped them and said that they should leave Maya alone for now. 

Carina was looking at her phone all morning waiting for Maya to text or call her but no text no call, nothing once again. Carina decided to drive to the station but when she arrived she decided to drive right passed it and drive straight to Joe’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse me if my English/writing isn’t the best. English is not my first language and this is the first story I wrote. I’m planning that this story will have at least have some chapters so let me know what you would like to read.  
> Kind regards, stay safe.


	2. Getting day drunk

CHAPTER 2  
Getting day drunk

Maya took some time for herself in her office and when she was feeling good again she tried to call Carina.  
It was 4:00 PM and no texts or calls from Carina yet. Maya was hoping that Carina would come and visit her at the station.   
Maya called Carina multiple times but Carina did not answer her phone.   
Car, please call me back…. Love M.   
Carina, already on her 8th drink started to switch from tipsy to slightly drunk.   
She wasn’t planning on drinking more that 2 glasses of white wine but things just went crazy when the bar started to get full and more people were entering joe’s bar.   
Maya called again… Carina saw Maya’s name on her phone screen and answered the phone.   
Carina hi love it’s me I’ve tried to call you multiple times , Maya said.  
Carina was quiet at the other side of the phone.   
Carina…. Maya said once again.  
Maya heard nothing but loud music and loud people on the background.  
Car.. where are you? ‘  
I’m drinking Maya what are you doing, Carina said while being drunk.  
Maya could hear that Carina was drunk.   
Car are you drunk because of me because of this morning?   
Carina didn’t react to that the only thing she said back was ‘oh do you have time to talk to me right now’ with a drunk voice.  
Maya didn’t react she just said please be safe I will see you at home after work please don’t drink and drive.   
Maya hung up and Carina instantly regrets the things she had said.  
She was heading out, trying to find her keys in her bag. Carina was walking to her car when a young blond woman passed her.   
The woman stopped and said: ‘you are doctor Carina DeLuca right’?   
Carina stopped and said ‘do I know you’?   
Excuse me the woman said, I’m Sara Brooks I’m the new OB/GYN intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, I just transferred here from New York.   
I asked for a transfer after I heard about your study about the female brain during orgasms. It’s such an honor to meet you Dr. DeLuca.   
Carina didn’t know what to say because she was drunk and ashamed that the intern was meeting her like this.   
Would you like to have a drink at the bar to get to know each other, Sara asked.  
I actually have been drinking already this afternoon, Carina said.  
I’m sorry maybe another time, Carina said.  
Of course I’m sorry for keeping you up Sara said.   
Carina walked over to her car when Sara turned around watching her walk away.  
Sara didn’t hesitate a second and walked over to Carina at her car. I’m sorry Dr DeLuca but are you planning on driving? I’ve noticed that you have been drinking and it’s not safe to drive after you’ve been drinking.   
Carina knew the intern was right but she wanted to drive to the station and was hoping to see Maya there.   
Sara offered to drive Carina to the station because she didn’t want Carina to drive the car herself after drinking.   
It was only 10 minutes from Joe’s to the station, Carina and Sara arrived at the station and Carina once again apologized for them meeting like this and she promised she doesn’t drink like this normally.   
She was still drunk when they arrived and Carina didn’t know if it was the right choice to visit Maya but she really wasn’t going to pass the station twice.  
Carina and Sara both stepped out of the car. Sara said her apartment was just a 5 minute walk so she was going to walk back home.   
Maya had the window of her office open when she recognized Carina’s voice. She walked to the window to watch her girlfriend get in the station. Maya had never seen the woman next to her girlfriend before and she was wondering who Carina was talking to.  
Carina said thankyou once again and instead of shaking hands she hugged Sara for not letting her drive herself.   
Maya saw the two saying their goodbyes and closed her window hard enough for Carina to see her.   
Carina walked in to the station and after saying hi to Andy and Vic she knocked on Maya’s office.   
Well hello captain Bishop, Carina said while being drunk.  
You are drunk Carina what are you doing here, Maya said.   
Carina walked over to Maya trying to kiss her but Maya slightly turned her head so Carina could kiss her cheek.  
Well okay that’s cold.. Carina says. You asked me to come over Maya, I’m coming over and right now you are shutting me out again. I don’t know what I have to do for you to trust me I’m so sick of this, I’m sick of us arguing and I’m sick off.. just when Carina was trying to finish her sentence Maya interrupts her.   
Who was that Maya asked.   
Who is who Maya what do you mean, Carina answered.   
Who was that blond girl Carina, you hugged outside the station, I saw you guys Maya said.   
I don’t even know her Carina answered.   
So what else Carina you just met a beautiful random girl while being drunk and you are hugging her outside of my workplace?   
Oooh so you’re jealous Carina giggled.   
I’m not laughing Carina, let me drive you home we aren’t going to talk when you are this drunk.  
No I will walk Carina said.   
Then I’m walking you home Carina I’m not letting my girlfriend walk home alone drunk as hell.   
Jeez you’re so possessive Maya, I like it Carina said teasing her girlfriend.  
Let’s get your drunk ass home Maya said as they were walking home to there apartment.   
Carina tried to hold Maya’s hand but Maya pulled hers away the whole time.   
Maya took Carina inside, helped her undress and just when Carina tried to lay down she felt that she was about to throw up.   
Carina sprinted to the bathroom and Maya followed her right after. Maya was just standing in the door opening watching her girlfriend throw up because of the alcohol.   
Carina turned around and the only thing she could say was I’m sorry Maya, I know you have to get back to work.  
Maya walked to her girlfriend, kissed her forehead and asked Carina to please stay inside until she was back home.   
Carina nodded and just when Maya was about to leave Carina asked her ‘please Maya Baciami’.   
Maya walked over to Carina grabbed her chin and kissed her cheek. I’ll be home before you know it, we have to talk.   
Ti amo bella, Carina said while Maya was heading out. She changed in some comfy clothes and went to take a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo that was chapter 2. Please let me know what you guys think. Let me know what you guys would like to read. Stay safe will post chapter 3 soon!


	3. Finally talking

CHAPTER 3  
Finally talking  
Maya had a very long day at the station and headed out later then expected. She drove above the speed limit because she really wanted to get home as soon as possible. She was hoping Carina was still awake so that they could talk. Maya got home, walked into their apartment and noticed that Carina dimmed the lights and lit some candles. Carina was cooking something delicious in the kitchen and was wearing the most gorgeous black dress. Carina’s face lit up when she saw Maya coming home. 

Carina hesitated if she should walk to her girlfriend but she slowly walked in Maya’s direction. 

Maya I am so sorry about today Carina said shyly.   
Maya walked to Carina, kissed her forehead and said she would be right back after taking a quick shower. 

Carina was cooking the pasta and did not hear Maya entering the kitchen after her shower. Maya watched her girlfriend cooking and dancing to the soft Italian music in the background.

Maya walked over to Carina, hugged her from behind and gave her a sweet gentle kiss in her neck. Carina started smiling after feeling Maya’s hands on her waist. They slow danced like that for a minute but Carina couldn’t hold it anymore. Carina turned around, wrapped her arms around Maya’s neck, pulled their bodies close together and kissed Maya passionately. The passionate and loving kisses changed when Carina tried to put her tong in Maya’s mouth and switching her hands from her neck to Maya’s butt. 

Maya pulled away grabbed Carina’s hands and told Carina that they should eat and talk first. You know I love you Carina but we need to talk about our problems first. 

Carina was a little bit disappointed but knew Maya was right. Please bella, sit down I will grab us some pasta and some drinks. 

Maya kissed Carina’s cheek as she was walking to get them some plates. Bella do you want a beer or wine, Carina asked.  
Maya knows that Carina loves it when she drinks fancy wine with her so Maya answered with wine please. 

They both sit down and eat their food in peace for some minutes when Maya breaks the silence. Thank you baby for cooking for us tonight, this pasta almost smells as good as you Maya said.   
Carina smiled and gently grabbed Maya’s hand and bring it to her mouth so she could kiss her hand. 

I’m sorry Carina for shutting you out the last couple of weeks and I’m so sorry about not talking to you about my emotions. I know we promised each other that we would never stop talking and I did and I will try to be better baby.   
Carina, who’s still holding Maya’s hand, had watery eyes at that point.   
Carina come here Maya said, why are you crying?   
It’s not that I don’t trust you Maya I just want you to keep sharing your feelings. I know it’s hard for you to keep talking about your emotions to me, but I’m here Maya and I’m not leaving.   
I could have died in the big fire you heard about, Maya said. 

The two of them were quiet for a while. Maya looked to the floor when Carina grabbed Maya’s chin and lift her head up.   
Maya look at me Carina said, please look at me bambina. I care about you Maya, and yes I’m terrified if you have to run into a fire but I know it’s your job and your passion. I need to know all the things you go trough on your workday. The good and the bad things Maya because I love you. We need to promise each other that we won’t run away anymore, the both of us. I was wrong shutting you out this morning when you left and I’m sorry about that. I shouldn’t have gotten drunk today because I shut you out that time. But nothing happened Maya, I just went drinking alone and got a drive to the station because I was to drunk to drive. 

Maya grabbed Carina’s face, pulled her close and starts kissing her. Carina stops them and is looking right into Maya’s eyes. 

What, maya said, what’s wrong? If you ever, ever leave without kissing me goodbye again I will never touch you again.   
Both of them started laughing as they were standing up, Maya picked up Carina and started kissing her while pushing her against the wall. Maya knows this is what turns Carina on and Carina starts unbuttoning Maya’s blouse. Maya turns away from the wall and carries Carina to their couch. Maya puts Carina down and is laying right on top of Carina right when Carina tries to undress Maya, Maya stops her.   
What, Carina said, what’s wrong? 

Who was that blond woman this afternoon who touched my girlfriend right in front of me, Maya said.   
Carina starts giggling, are you jealous Maya Bishop?   
I don’t like other woman touching my girlfriend, Maya said.   
She is a new intern, Carina said. Can we not talk about her, Carina asked.   
Why, Maya asked what happened?   
Nothing happened you are so jealous Maya, Carina said laughing. It’s not that I don’t want to talk about her because something happened, it’s because I was undressing you and I liked that better. 

Both of them sat next to each other cuddling when Carina says Maya ‘do you remember that time we were having sex multiple times a day, every day of the week. 

I do, Maya said I can remember that very well.   
We haven’t had sex for 22 days Maya did you know that, Carina asked.   
Maya grabbed Carina’s hand and said I didn’t know the exact days but yes I know it has been a while.  
Please promise me that we will keep making time for each other Maya, we need to stay close and connected. 

Carina starts kissing Maya and puts her hand on Maya’s knee, slowly moving her hands between Maya’s legs touching her and moving up slowly. Carina can hear Maya’s breathing going up and just when Carina is opening Maya’s pants knot Maya’s phone rang. 

Maya checked her phone, ran into their bedroom, got dressed and ran back into the living room within a minute. 

I’m sorry baby but I have to head to the station.   
Carina nods understanding, kisses Maya long and passionate and Maya quickly heads out to her car. 

‘come home to me bambina’ Carina shouted right before Maya stepped into her car. 

Maya blows a kiss back, says I love you and heads out to the station………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter three guys, please let me know what you guys think about it. I’m trying to write some longer chapters but I’m working fulltime so that’s a bit hard timewise. Please let me know what you guys would like to read.  
> Stay safe


	4. BIG FIRE

CHAPTER FOUR  
Big fire  
I was so ready for an evening and night with Carina, Maya said to Andy and Vic on their way to a massive fire in an apartment building. Every time we are together some one is getting paged to work.

The team arrived at the apartment building, a lot of people are already evacuated and watching the fire get bigger and bigger as they were standing right in front of it.

Okay TEAM listen up. Vic you’re with Miller, Sullivan you’re with Montgomery, Gibson you’re with Warren and Andy you’re with me. Station 23 is already at the top of the building so we are doing the first 3 floors, Maya said.

Get those people out of their houses as soon as possible but be careful, Maya said. Maya couldn’t even finish her sentence before her team already ran into the building. 

The police was already cordoning the area and Maya and Andy were helping people who had trouble breathing because of the smoke. Fortunately enough ambulances arrived quickly after Maya’s team had arrived. 

Gibson, Sullivan, Vic give me an update of the inside, Maya said. 

Most apartments are already empty on the third floor. There’s a lot of smoke inside but we are okay over here just checking 2 more apartments, Gibson said.

Second floor is empty we’re coming back, Sullivan said.

Vic, Miller what’s the status, Maya asked but she got no response.

Station 23 was already coming out of the building with the last wounded people from the top floors and Gibson, Sullivan, Warren and Montgomery followed them right after. 

Maya walked towards the captain of station 23 and asked him if he had any updates about the damage at the top floors. 

Your team needs to hurry up this building is about to collapse, the captain of 23 said.  
Vic, Miller give me an update now the building will collapse any minute, Maya said. 

We have a pregnant woman over here we need help, Vic said.

We are coming up, Maya said as she and Andy ran into the smokey building.

Maya and Andy tried to find Miller and Vic but the black smoke wasn’t helping them to move as fast as possible. Miller, Vic where are you, Andy shouted. 

Over here Captain Vic yelled, as Maya and Andy walked towards her voice sounds. 

Andy and Maya arrived and saw why Miller and Vic were struggling to get the woman out of there. The woman was at least 8 months pregnant and had trouble breathing and walking because of the smoke and a fallen bookcase. 

We have to move the building is about to collapse we don’t have much time left, Maya said. 

She needs oxygen, Maya said. Maya didn’t hesitate a sec and gave the woman her oxygen mask. 

Captain what are you doing, Miller said. We need to hurry and she needs oxygen let’s move Maya said while covering her face in her fire jacket. Andy guided Maya because there was no way she would find her way out like this while Miller and Vic helped the pregnant woman move as fast as they could. We’re almost there, Andy said over the radio. 

Warren, Gibson, Montgomery and Sullivan were already waiting for them to come out of the building. They immediately took the pregnant woman to their AID car once they got out. 

Are you okay Captain, Gibson asked. 

Maya nodded yes but Andy quickly answered no, she is not okay she gave away her oxygen mask. 

Maya tried to walk but felt herself getting dizzy. Maya fainted but Andy and Gibson grabbed her before she could fall on the floor. 

Lets get the both of them to the hospital right now, Andy said. 

Carina was already a sleep when she got paged, ‘pregnant lady on the way with significant smoke damage’. 

Carina rushed herself getting dressed and drove to the hospital. She arrived before the pregnant lady arrived at grey sloan so she still had time to change into her scrubs.

Maya’s eyes were barely open and the only thing she heard were the sirens of the AID car. Maya still felt dizzy and didn’t know what happened.

The pregnant woman arrived a couple minutes before Maya so they immediately took her in so that Carina could examine her. We need to deliver the baby, there is to much smoke damage in the woman’s lungs and the heartrate of the baby is dropping.  
Prep an OR right now, Carina said. 

Carina walked out of the room to get ready to deliver the baby but right when she was walking out of the first aid area she saw Andy walking into the hospital. 

Carina’s heart stopped a second, she never thought about the fact that it could be Maya’s team who saved the pregnant woman.  
Carina didn’t have the time to walk up to Andy but Vic already walked towards Carina right when she saw her.

It’s Maya Carina she’s unconscious , Vic said. She fainted at the fire scene we just left. .............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the longest chapter but that's a wrap for chapter 4. Hope you guys enjoyed. stay tuned for the next one.


	5. Terrified

CHAPTER 5  
Terrified  
Carina wanted to check and see Maya right away but she didn’t have the time. She headed to the OR to deliver the baby with Maya on her mind all the time.  
Chief Bailey walked around the ER area when she saw her husband sitting in the waiting area with his whole team.

‘Ben Warren what are you doing here’, Bailey asked. 

‘Maya got hurt at our last call so we are all here waiting to see if she is okay’, Warren said. 

‘How is she’, Bailey asked

‘She gave away her oxygen to a hurt pregnant woman so she has severe smoke damage in her lungs’, Warren said.

‘Is DeLuca with her, did someone page her’, Miranda asked.

‘She knows Maya is here but she is operating on the pregnant woman we brought in’, Warren said.

‘I will check on her right away, keep me updated on Maya’, Bailey said.  
Bailey went to the OR and checked if DeLuca was OK to operate. She walked in but Carina didn’t react to the chief entering her OR in the first place. Miranda called her name twice but Carina didn’t response.  
‘DeLuca are you OK to operate’, Bailey said for the third time.  
‘Please chief Bailey, I’m delivering a baby I don’t have time for this’, Carina said.  
Bailey was already on her way out but Carina stopped her.  
‘Is she okay’, Carina asked.  
‘We don’t know yet, she has severe smoke damage’, Bailey said.  
Carina didn’t react to Bailey but she was hurting on the inside. She felt her heartbeat rising but she had to focus on the baby and get the baby out as quick as she could. 

Dr Altman and her intern entered the emergency room where Maya was laying. She didn’t know who it was but when she saw the patients name she was shocked.  
Maya was still unconscious and on oxygen. Dr Altman suggested to get Maya her own room and she intubated Maya so that they could monitor her all night. ‘check on her every 30 minutes and page me if something changes’, Dr Altman said.  
Altman passed Bailey in the hallway when she asked Bailey if Carina was working. ‘She is doing a C-section right now but she knows that they brought Maya in. I already checked in on her but she didn’t respond and wanted me to leave her alone and finish her C-section’, Bailey said.  
‘I will check and see if Herrera is still in the waiting area, maybe she can go and check in on Carina when she is done with the C-section, Altman said.  
Carina delivered the healthy baby and the mama was also stable enough to go into surgery.  
Carina scrubbed out and went straight to her office. She just sat there and stared to the ground praying that Maya would be OK.  
Carina’s office door opened and Carina was still on her couch with her eyes glued to the floor in front of her. ‘Carina, it’s me Andy can I come in?’. Carina just nodded but did not respond with words.  
‘I just talked to Dr Altman, she’s stable but they had to intubate her because she has trouble breathing on her own’, Andy said.  
Carina was relieved when she heard Andy saying those words but she couldn’t stop the tears running down her cheeks. Andy walked towards Carina and tried to comfort her. ‘I’m here for you if you want to talk about it, I was there with her’, Andy said.  
Carina looked at Andy with tears in her eyes. ‘I thought that I was going to loose her’, Carina said.  
‘You won’t Carina, she’s the strongest person I know and they are taking good care of her. I can tell you what happened if you want to hear it’, Andy said.  
‘Si please tell me’, Carina said.  
‘We had a big fire at an apartment building. Station 23 was already there so we were their extra hands for the first 3 floors. Maya and I were outside the building for the overview and for the injured people coming outside the burning building. We had no problem with the third and the second floor but Vic and Miller found an injured pregnant woman on the first floor and they couldn’t get her out of the building with just the two of them. Captain 23 just updated Maya that the building was about to collapse so we didn’t hesitate a second and ran into the building to help Vic and Miller. The woman had a bookcase fallen on her so they had trouble getting her out because of her injuries and the black smoke inside. We only had a couple of minutes left so Maya gave her oxygen mask to the pregnant woman. That’s why she’s here, she gave away her own mask to safe the woman’, Andy said.  
Carina was heartbroken that Maya was hurt but she knew that Maya did everything in her power to safe the woman.  
‘Why aren’t you with her’, Andy asked.  
‘I was scared that this was the time that I was going to loose her. I was getting angry because I know that she always takes all the risks and I just wanted to have a nice night and have some alone time with her’, Carina said.  
‘Carina you just have to know that Maya would do anything to safe anyone anywhere but believe me if I say that there is no one better at her job than Maya’, Andy said.

Carina had tears rolling down her cheeks but they were tears from being relieved that Maya was OK. Carina stood up right away and said

‘I want to see her right now, would you like to join me’.  
Carina and Andy walked across the hallway and saw Dr Altman standing next to Maya when they entered her room. ‘How is she Teddy’, Carina asked. ‘She’s OK Carina, and she will be fine after all but it will take a while and she really needs time to heal after this. We are just helping her so her lungs get some extra rest but I think that she will wake up somewhere this night or tomorrow’, Dr Altman said.  
Carina sighed from relievement.  
Everybody left the room so that Carina and Maya could be alone. Carina gave Maya a kiss on her forehead, grabbed a chair and sat as close to Maya as possible. She grabbed Maya’s hand, kissed her fingers and told Maya how much she loved her. 

Carina said some sweet Italian words and fell a sleep next to her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s chapter 5 guys, I hope you liked it. Please let me know if you have any ideas on what you would like to read/ if you like something to happen in one of the chapters. Please stay safe X


	6. Waking up

Amelia walked in Maya’s room. She saw Carina peacefully a sleep laying half on her girlfriend holding her hand. Carina woke up when she heard Amelia closing the door.  
‘ I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you’, Amelia said.  
‘ It’s OK, I have to check on the baby and her mom’, Carina said.  
‘ No Carina we got that covered. You should take some rest and sleep for a couple of hours Maya needs you when she wakes up and you look like a zombie. Teddy checks on her every hour and she told the residents to keep an extra eye on her. ‘We got her Carina take some rest’, Amelia said.  
Thank you Amelia, Carina said while she laid down and tried to get some rest.

‘ You guys should go home, Andy said to Ben, Robert, Jack, Travis and Dean. Vic and I will stay and update you guys if we have any news.’  
They knew Andy was right, they should get some rest because they had to get back to work the next day.  
Call me if you need anything, Robert said to Andy while giving her a kiss.  
Andy and Vic said goodbye to the rest of the team and decided to grab some coffee so that they could stay awake all night. They passed Amelia in the hallway and asked her if there were any updates. 

‘Maya is still a sleep and Carina is with her’, Amelia said. 

‘How is Carina doing’, Andy asked

‘She is exhausted, she really needs to get some rest because Maya needs her when she wakes up. Teddy told me that Maya’s recovery will take some time and that she really needs to take a step back when she gets out of here’, Amelia said.  
‘I will talk to Carina, we can stay with Maya tonight so Carina can go home take some rest and come back tomorrow’, Andy said.  
Andy walked into Maya’s room, Carina woke up immediately. ‘Go home for a few hours Carina you should take some rest and have a shower so you have some more energy tomorrow, you look exhausted. Vic and I will stay with her this night, she won’t be alone’, Andy said.  
Carina knew Andy was right, she grabbed her stuff and told Andy and Vic that she would be back within a few hours. ‘Please call me if anything happens or if she wakes up’, Carina said  
‘Of course we will, go have some rest’, Vic said.

Carina had the next 3 days of so she knew she could be with Maya if she woke up. Carina got home and went straight to bed. She sat an alarm and fell a sleep within minutes. 

Carina woke up 7 hours later, hopped in the shower, got dressed and headed back to the hospital.

Vic and Andy were still with Maya when Carina got back, the two of them were exhausted but stayed awake the whole time. Carina brought the two of them some coffee and some croissants. 

‘ You are the best Carina, I was so hungry’, Vic said.  
‘ Thank you for staying with her tonight. I will let you guys know when there is any change or if she wakes up’, Carina said.

Carina put her hand on Maya’s face, kissed her forehead and sat next to her for 45 minutes. 

Teddy walked in to check on Maya and saw that Carina was back. 

‘ How do you feel’, Teddy asked.  
‘ I’m OK, Carina said. Sleeping definitely made me feel a lot better’, Carina said.

They heard some noises behind them. It was Maya moving and opening her eyes. She immediately tried to touch her tube but Teddy told her it’s OK Maya we will get it out. 

Teddy extubated her, gave her an oxygen mask instead and they could see Maya being relieved to not having a tube in her throat anymore.  
‘ I’m here bella, I’m right here’, Carina said while grabbing Maya’s hand.  
Maya took of her oxygen mask, tried to speak to Carina but she couldn’t get a word out of her mouth and started coughing.  
‘ It’s better if you only speak if it’s necessary for now Maya. Your lungs need to heal and you really need to rest’. Teddy said.  
‘ Put you mask back on bella’, Carina said. 

Maya tried to fight her sleep but she couldn’t keep her eyes open. Teddy took Carina outside of the room to give her an update so that Maya could have some rest.

‘I know you love her Carina so I’m going to be honest with you. She really has severe smoke damage in her lungs so we have to be hard on her. I know that Maya is very dedicated to her job but she can’t rush getting back to work. She will have to rest a lot, she can’t exert herself and she can’t lift any heavy stuff’, Teddy said. 

Carina nodded and knew that this was going to be very hard on Maya. Teddy told Carina that she would be back within an hour and Carina went back in the room to be with Maya.  
Carina put her hand on Maya’s cheek, gently rubbed her cheek with her thumb and told Maya how much she loved her with her sweet Italian words.  
Carina sat next to Maya and grabbed her phone to give Andy and Vic an update that Maya woke up but was a sleep for now.  
Carina left Maya’s room for a while and looked around if she could find chief Bailey in her office. Bailey was working on some paperwork in her office so Carina knocked and asked if they could have a chat.  
‘ How is she’, Bailey asked Carina.  
‘ She woke up 30 minutes ago but she is sleeping again right now’, Carina said.  
‘I was wondering if I could take some extra personal days if Maya is ready to go home. I need to be there to take care of her and see if she is really taking her rest’, Carina said.  
‘ Of course Carina, I understand that you need to be right next to her when she’s getting better but you have to be available for emergency surgeries’, Bailey said.  
Bailey saw a weight falling of Carina’s shoulders.  
Thank you, carina said while she was standing up to walk out of Baileys office.  
She heads back to Maya’s room and found Maya being awake sitting up straight on her bed with a little smile on her face when she saw Carina entering her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for chapter 6 guys. I'm almost done with chapter 7 but if you have any ideas on what you would like to read next let me know.


	7. Step by step

Maya felt tired but was very happy when she saw Carina entering her room. 

‘ Bella you are awake. Do you need anything, do I need to page Teddy?’, Carina said.  
Maya shook no while slowly pulling of her oxygen mask.

‘ No keep that on Maya, you need it. I’ll be right here if you need anything’, Carina said while giving Maya a soft kiss on her cheek.

Teddy entered the room and was happy to see that Maya was awake and sitting up straight on her bed.

‘ Look at you captain, already sitting up straight. Do you have any pain anywhere except the breathing problem?’, Teddy asked

Teddy had a resident with her who had something in his hands. She nodded to him and the resident gave Maya a small white board with a marker. 

Maya rolled her eyes while laughing. 

‘ I know that you might think it’s lame but your lungs will heal faster if you try to speak as little as possible’, Teddy said.

Maya started writing on her little board ‘ I will try ;) can I please be alone with my girlfriend’.

Teddy smiled while walking out of her room but she stopped in the doorway, ‘ I will check on you within a couple hours and keep that mask on.’

Carina told Maya that she would be right back and ran after Teddy.

‘ How long do you think that she needs to stay here’, Carina asked.

‘ I think that she can go home in the next couple of days if she listens to everything we say. I know that she is very stubborn so it will be hard for her to listen. It’s in her own hands Carina, I know that you will be with her every step of the way but it’s Maya who needs to help her own body heal right now.’, Teddy said.

‘ I know, thank you Teddy I will see you around.’, Carina said.

‘ Take care Carina, keep telling her that she needs to wear her oxygen mask.’, Teddy said while she was in a rush to her next patient.

Carina was happy with Teddy’s answer but knew that she was right, it was going to be hard for Maya to do all the things Teddy told her to do.

Carina walked back to Maya’s room where she found Maya still awake on the bed.

‘ Do you still feel OK bambina’, Carina asked.

Maya nodded yes, and started writing on her little whiteboard. Carina smiled because Maya was listening and Carina wasn’t used to that.

‘ Will you lay with me please I don’t want to fall a sleep alone again’, Maya wrote.

Carina smiled and walked towards her girlfriends bed.

Of course bella, Carina said while laying next to Maya. 

They were just laying there, facing towards each other and looking into each others eyes. 

‘ Ti amo così tanto, Maya’, Carina whispered.

Maya looked at Carina and took of her mask. 

‘ Bella no you have to wear it’, Carina said.

‘ Please baby just a sec. I want to be close to you, please kiss me Carina I’ve missed your lips’, Maya said softly.

‘ I’ll kiss you if you stop talking’, Carina said

The two just started smiling while Carina put her hand in Maya’s neck. Carina pressed her lips against Maya’s as soft as she could. They were so happy to be together again and just when Carina tried to pull away Maya stopped her by putting her hand in Carina’s neck and kissing her again.

‘ We can’t do this Maya you need your oxygen’, Carina said.

‘ I’ll just breath in your oxygen’, Maya said and all Carina could do was smile. 

They just lay there, cuddling and kissing when Andy and Vic walked into the room.

‘ Well sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds we can leave again’, Vic said with a smile on her face.

Carina started blushing and sat up straight while holding Maya’s hand. She looked at Maya and told her that she had to put her mask back on again. Maya listened to Carina and started writing on her whiteboard again. 

‘ Sorry doctor I was distracted’, Maya wrote while laughing at Carina.

‘ Does she listens a little or is she stubborn as always’, Andy asked to Carina.

‘ No she listens quiet well actually. She just isn’t allowed to talk yet so they gave her a little white board to communicate.’, Carina said.

‘ Aha so that’s what you guys were doing when we walked in.’, Vic said just to piss off Maya.

Maya grabbed her pillow and throws it towards Vic.

‘ You got to be faster than that Cap’, Vic said.

Maya started laughing but that quickly escalated in her having a big cough with her almost choking. Maya kept heavily coughing while Carina tried to calm her down. 

‘ Breath , Maya look at me, just breath. Yes, good Maya, stay calm and breath’, Carina said.

Teddy walked in the room and saw Maya struggling to breath. 

‘ You need to stay calm Maya, just breath’, Teddy said.

Andy and Vic felt that it would be better if the two left for a minute so they went out of the room and grabbed some coffee.

Carina was quiet the whole time, sitting on a chair away from Maya’s bed just staring at Teddy trying to get Maya’s breathing back to normal. 

Teddy got Maya to calm down again and told Maya to lay down and rest. Maya didn’t want to and insisted that she wanted to sit straight up. 

‘ That’s OK Maya but you have to stay calm. I know that your brain probably thinks that you can do a lot more but your body needs to rest, you must take that from me’, Teddy said.

Maya nodded and both Teddy and Maya looked over at Carina but she was just staring at the floor waiting for Teddy to leave the room. 

‘ I’ll come back later’, Teddy said while leaving the room.

Carina stopped staring at the floor and ended up looking at Maya with watery eyes. 

Maya tried to take off her mask but Carina stopped her right away.

‘ No no you are not taking that off again, you are wearing that mask till Teddy tells you to take it off. We are not taking that risk again’, Carina said while walking over to Maya grabbing her hand.

The two just looked at each other for a while.

‘ I love you Maya and I want to touch and kiss you, I want to be as close as I can to you all the time but you need to stay calm. You can’t act like you’re doing fine when you are not. You can’t exert yourself and we can’t take risks together right now. I’m here, I’m not leaving but we need to take this step by step as long as it takes’, Carina said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

All Maya did was nod and wiping Carina’s tears from her face. 

The two just said there, next to each other trying to fall a sleep for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this one! I'm already writing chapter 8 so stay tuned for that very soon this week. if you have any ideas for future chapters don't hesitate to leave a comment and let me know. 
> 
> Stay safe X J


	8. Healing

Carina woke up from their little nap. She was happy to see that Maya was still peacefully a sleep. Vic and Andy had their coffee and were walking back to Maya’s room. They saw Carina sitting next to Maya just watching her sleep.  
‘’Is she OK again?’’, Vic asked Carina.

‘’Yeah she’s sleeping peacefully again’’, Carina said.

Carina was exhausted and Andy knew she had to say something.

‘’Carina, please go home and sleep. You need to safe all your energy for when Maya gets to go home. She’s doing fine for now and she will still be doing fine when you get some sleep yourself. You can’t take care of Maya if you wont take care of yourself first. It’s OK to ask for help, we are here for you guys. We can stay with her when you take some time for yourself ’’, Andy said.  
Carina knows that she’s right. She needs to get some rest but doesn’t want to leave Maya.

‘’Thank you I really appreciate you two and I know Maya does to. She probably wont tell you often because of the tough person that she is but she really love you guys. I’m tired but I don’t want to leave her. I want to be here when she wakes up or when she needs anything. I don’t know if she told you two about our struggles from the past weeks but I want her to know that I will never ever leave her. I just need to be here tired or not. 2 years ago I could never imagine us still being together by now but we are and I’m the happiest I’ve ever been because of her, she’s my whole world.’’, Carina said.

‘’You two are really meant to be together Carina. Maya talks about you all the time, she really does. She’s different since you two met, in a good way though. She’s still tough and driven captain Bishop but she’s a better person because of you. I know that you both had a tough time growing up but you made each other better. Maya knows that even if she has trouble saying it.’’, Andy said.

‘’Ugh I really need something like this’’, Vic said while Carina and Andy were smiling and laughing because of what Vic said.

‘’Let me ask if they could put another bed in this room so that you can sleep for a while. You will be close to her and you will be here when she wakes up. You really need the sleep Carina, trust us.’’, Vic said.  
Carina nodded and was happy that Vic and Andy were here with her. Vic came back a couple minutes later with a resident and a bed. 

‘’Thank you guys I really appreciate this and you being here with me’’, Carina said.

Carina was out within a minute and Vic and Andy both switched having a nap in the not so comfy chairs in Maya’s room. 

It was 6 hours later and Maya was waking up feeling pretty good. Vic and Carina were still a sleep and Andy was happy to see Maya when she woke up.

‘’Are you OK or do you need anything, you can just nod or write something down’’, Andy said.

Maya nodded yes and made a sign that she wanted to drink something. Andy grabbed her some water with a straw and handed it over so that Maya could have something to drink. She smiled when she saw Carina peacefully a sleep in the bed next to her. 

‘’Yeah she really needed to rest. We told her that she could get some sleep at home while we could stay with you but she wont leave your side for a minute’’, Andy said.

Maya took of her oxygen mask and Andy responded quickly with no keep it on it’s better that way.

‘’I’m feeling a lot better it’s OK’’, Maya said.

‘’She really is something else Maya, she would walk through a brick wall for you. Promise me that you will always keep fighting for her no matter what. I know that we joked a lot years a go and that you were Maya monogamy is for the weak Bishop but she is your person. You guys are perfect for each other. This one is different, she is it’’, Andy said.

Maya knew that Carina was one of a kind and that the two were made for each other but Andy’s words made her more confident than ever. Carina is the one Maya wants to spend the rest of her life with and having her best friend saying these things to her made her happier than ever.

‘’Thank you Andy. She’s everything to me I know we had our struggles but there is no where I’d rather be than right next to her’’, Maya whispered. 

‘’That’s enough talking for now put your mask back on’’, Andy said with a wink.

Teddy entered the room and was happy seeing Maya being awake, sitting up straight and smiling through her mask.

‘’How are you feeling Maya? You can answer me normally if you feel OK’’, Teddy said.

‘’I’m feeling much better and breathing goes easier I think’’, Maya said.

‘’Let’s try some small periods without the mask and see how you feel after that’’, Teddy said after checking Maya’s lungs.  
Maya was happy with Teddy’s words and took of her mask right away. 

‘’30 minutes off and than 60 minutes back on’’, Teddy said smiling while walking out her room.  
Maya was too enthusiastic and dropped her mask on the floor which woke up Vic and Carina.

‘’How are you bambina, why aren’t you wearing your mask’’, Carina said with a sleepy voice.

‘’It’s OK Car, Teddy said I could have some breaks without the mask and see how I feel after it’’, Maya said.

‘’Hey sleepy head let’s grab them some coffee…. And you for sure need it’’, Andy said to Vic while laughing. 

‘’Did you have a nice sleep’’, Maya asked Carina while reaching out for her.

‘’Yes bambina I did’’, Carina said while walking over to Maya giving her a kiss.

‘’Make some room for me. Why don’t we cuddle for a little bit and try to have a little romantic hospital walk after?’’, Carina said with a big smile on her face.  
Maya didn’t say anything but she just smiled and kissed Carina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for chapter 8! Hope you guys like this one. I haven’t started writing chapter 9 yet so if you have any ideas on what you’d like to read just let me know.  
> Stay safe! X J


	9. Growing

Maya was doing much better. She was more off oxygen than on and had her lungs were improving fast. 

“I think that you can go home tomorrow if everything goes well this night. Let me know if you need anything or if you have any trouble breathing without the oxygen. You’re only going home if you can be totally off the oxygen and because you have a great doctor at home”, Teddy said with a smile.  
Maya was really happy to hear that. It has been over a week and both Maya and Carina were dying to go back home. Both of them hadn’t been sleeping well and they were just ready to go back home together.  
“Well… I guess we’re going home doctor DeLuca. Should I be calling you that at home till I’m all better doctor?”, Maya said with a big smile on her face.  
“You heard her Maya, let’s see how you fully functionate without the oxygen first. You do understand that you have to listen to me all the time without opposition if we’re back home right?”, Carina tried to say it very seriously but couldn’t hold back her laugh. 

“I certainly can get used to a pretty doctor nursing me at home”, Maya said while kissing Carina passionately. 

“You know that it’s very inappropriate to kiss your doctor Maya”

“I like to take some risks doctor”

Carina was happy and relieved that Maya was doing much better and couldn’t wait for the both of them to go home but she also knew that there is a possibility that this could happen over and over again.  
“Let’s grab some coffee and breakfast together at the cafeteria”, Maya said.

Carina was quiet on her way there and Maya was noticing that something was off.

“Are you OK Carina? You’ve been quiet since we left my room.”

“I’m just tired bambina.”

“This isn’t your ‘I’m just tired’ look baby, I can tell that something has been on your mind. Just talk to me, we can talk about it”.

“I was just thinking about us getting home and you feeling a lot better and……”

“And what? Aren’t you happy that I’m feeling better every hour, or us going home?”

Maya put her hand in Carina’s neck and kissed her cheek. 

“Just talk to me Car. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere… except going home with you”, Maya said with a smile.  
Carina smiled and gave Maya a sweet little kiss on her forehead. The two just sat there in peace for a while just drinking their coffee’s and enjoying breakfast together. 

“I’m afraid of losing you Maya. I know you, I know how much you love your job and how much you want to go back as soon as possible. I’m just afraid that it will happen again and that I’m not getting you back the next time. I want to grow old with you, buy a house together live our life as happy as I’m picturing it in my mind every day. I’m just worried of you going back to work to soon and that you wont listen to the doctors advice. 19 is your family and I know that, I think they’re the best too but I just hope that you will take this step by step, you have to promise me that.”

“Yes I love my job, yes I want to go back as soon as possible and yes 19 is my family.. but you’re my family too Carina. You’re my home and my world. I promise you that I will take it easy and will get back step by step. I get that you’re worried about me but you have to trust me that I’m not some kind of reckless firefighter running into every big fire. I care about you Car and I think about you all the time. I promise you to take it slow baby I don’t ever want to loose you.”

Maya wasn’t a person who cried a lot but she had trouble keeping her emotions in this time. She felt her eyes getting watery and couldn’t stop a few tears falling down her cheek. She tried to wipe away her tears as fast as she could but Carina stopped her. 

“Bambina no don’t do that, it’s OK to cry”, Carina said while putting her hands on Maya’s face.

“Let’s just go back to your room and rest for a while, I think that it’s good for you to have a little nap after being off the oxygen.”

Carina helped Maya getting up and hugged her very tight while whispering ‘ti amo per sempre Maya’. Maya grabbed Carina’s face and gave her a kiss which made Carina blush.

“Let’s go back so that we don’t have any bystanders”, Maya said while grabbing Carina’s arm holding her very tight on their way back to her room.

“How was that little walk / break from your little room here”, Teddy asked when they got back.

“I’m doing fine, just happy to leave this room for a bit”, Maya said while sitting back on her bed.

“Why don’t we talk about how things will go when you’re going home?”, Teddy said.  
Carina sat down on the chair next to Maya and let her have the conversation with Teddy.

“It’s important that you take it very slowly when you’re going home, you understand that right? You can only go on little 20 minute walks and it’s important that you don’t exert yourself for at least two more weeks. I can’t check you at home of course but I know that Carina will be hard on you”, Teddy said with a little smile on her face.

“I get it so no heavy lifting, no sports no nothing”, Maya said with a sad face.

“Yes, you’ll heal the fastest if you take it very slow Maya. There is one more thing which include the both of you.. I’m friends with Carina so I will just put it out here. You guys should wait having sex or at least be very careful with it. I’m not saying it to bully but the effort could make it difficult for you to breath and your lungs are still healing”, Teddy said.

Maya’s sad face made Carina and Teddy laugh.

“So you’re telling me that I will finally be back at home with my girlfriend after weeks and that I can't touch her”, Maya said with a wink.

“Well….. I will let you guys discuss this, I’ve said enough about your sex life and I still want to be able to look at you guys the next time without remembering this conversation”, Teddy said laughing while leaving the room.  
Carina just laughed and gave Maya a kiss. 

“We can do that Maya it’s just for your own health”

“Speak for yourself doctor”, Maya said while pulling Carina on the bed with her and giving her a kiss.


	10. feeling better

Carina just had an emergency C section and was happy that the mom and the two babies were healthy and alive. She was happy that her day was over because she knew what day it was. Maya was allowed to go home if her lung tests came back positive. She couldn’t wait to hear about Maya’s results so she took a quick shower, changed her clothes and rushed herself back to Maya’s room. 

“Hey you my hot doctor, are you ready to go home?”, Maya said when she saw Carina standing in the door opening.

“Hey you, did you get your results back already?”, Carina said while walking towards Maya and giving her a sweet little kiss. 

“No, I’m waiting for Teddy to come back but I’m positive that I finally get to go home today”, Maya said.

“Bambina… you shouldn’t get you hopes until they actually discharge you”, Carina said with a sad face.

“I know I know but I’m loosing my mind if I have to stay any longer. I’m ready to go home I feel much better”, Maya said while she sighed.

“Bella they wouldn’t let you stay here if they thought that you were ready to go home already”, Carina said while grabbing Maya’s hands. 

“I can’t stay any longer Car I’m really going crazy while being here. I can relax at home just like I’m doing over here. Can’t you just have a little chat with Teddy and tell her that I’m feeling good enough to go home. Please Car I’m going nuts and I just want to be at home with you”, Maya said.

“You know I can’t do that Maya.. I’m not your doctor so I can’t advice them to let you go back home. Teddy will discharge you when she thinks that you’ll be ready to go home’’, Carina said.

Maya just looked at Carina and smiled when she saw that Carina had to laugh too.  
“No Maya don’t look at me like that, you can’t do that. You can’t give me the ‘I love you I’m your girlfriend’ look. You can’t take advantage of the fact that I’m a doctor. I’m not yours right now unless you’re telling me that a baby is about to come out of you and I’m pretty sure that you’re not in that situation right now”, Carina said while laughing. 

“Please Car I will give you a back massage every night until I’m going back to work”, Maya said to bribe Carina.

“No you can’t bribe me bella and no you’re going to rest when you’re getting home”, Carina said. 

“I can’t do anything to make you change your mind?”, Maya said teasingly.

“You can try and listen to someone for once”, Carina said while giving Maya a wink.

Carina gave Maya a kiss and stood up from the bed the two of them were sitting on. 

“Where are you going?”, Maya asked Carina.

“I’m going to see if I can find Teddy to ask her if I can finally take my hot, needy and at the moment annoying girlfriend home”, Carina said while walking out the room.  
Maya grabbed her phone to see if she had any missed calls or texts when Andy walked in her room.

“Look at you looking like an actual human again”, Andy said while giving Maya her favorite coffee.

“I’m going crazy over here Andy, I really need to go home right now I’m sick of being in this hospital”, Maya said to her best friend.

“You’ve been seriously injured Maya, you need to take this very seriously”, Andy said. 

“Jeez Andy you sound just like Carina right now”, Maya said.  
“Well maybe Carina is right then Captain”, Andy said to annoy Maya.  
“Why is no one with me on this one? I know that my body needs to heal and I know that I have to take this very seriously but I’m ready to go home and rest over there”, Maya said

“I know you do Maya, the doctors will see that too. They will let you go home if they think that you’re fit enough”, Andy said.

Both Andy and Maya heard familiar voices laughing outside Maya’s room and Maya was happy to hear that it was Carina’s. 

“How are you feeling Maya?”, Teddy asked

“I’m ready to go home”, Maya said

“I’ve heard something about that yeah”, Teddy said while laughing at Carina.

“Carina convinced me that you are ready to go home so I see no reasons to let you stay any longer. Your scans look better and your lungs improved since last scans”, Teddy said knowing that Maya would be the happiest hearing those words.  
Maya got out of her bed immediately and was grabbing all her stuff as soon as possible.

“No bambina slow down take it easy I can do that just listen to Teddy for a minute”, Carina said.

“I know that you probably feel like you could conquer the world again but you really can’t Maya. Carina can take you home right now if you promise me that you will take it slow and come back next week”, Teddy said.

“I will and I will come back for a check up next week”, Maya said. 

“I will sign your discharge papers and then you’re good to go”, Teddy said while walking out the room.

“I will leave you guys alone too. I’ll visit you when you’re back home somewhere this week”, Andy said.

“Thank you for stopping by”, both Carina and Maya said when Andy left the room.

“Thank you Car for talking to Teddy”, Maya said while grabbing her girlfriend and giving her a passionate kiss.

“Let’s go home before I can’t keep my hands off you”, Maya said.

Carina smiled and started grabbing Maya’s stuff.

Carina carried Maya’s bags and the both walked out of the hospital to Carina’s car. Carina loaded the car when Maya stopped her and pushed her against the car.

“Maya please I love you but we can’t do this, you can’t exert yourself like this we have to be careful”, Carina said while being really turned on.

“I know you want me”, Maya said while leaning in to kiss Carina.

Carina couldn’t resist Maya and leaned in to kiss her. Maya smiled while knowing that Carina couldn’t hold back any longer. 

Maya gave Carina a kiss on her cheek and walked away to get in the car.

“Let’s go home baby, let’s go home”, Maya said and all Carina could do was laugh and get in the car….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one! Chapter 10 already guys.  
> I really would like to thank everybody who takes the time to read this story. Can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter. Please leave a comment if you have any suggestions on what you would like to read.
> 
> stay safe X J


	11. Don't shut down

“How are you feeling bella?”, Carina asked Maya while they were driving home.

“I’m happy that we’re going home”, Maya said.

“You know that’s not what I meant Maya”, Carina said irritated.

“I’m fine Carina, I really am. The only thing that’s bothering me is that you think that I have to be monitored all the time. I’m really capable of being alone for a few hours a day. I know you took some of your personal days to take care of me but I think that you should go back to work tomorrow.” Maya said.

“You can’t blame me for acting like this Maya. I’m the one who’s worried when they bring you to the hospital like that. I’m the one who has to carry the feeling of nearly loosing you and you’re blaming me for asking how you’re feeling after being in the hospital for several days. You can’t do that, that’s not fair but yes no problem I will go back to work tomorrow.”, Carina said while having a tear running down her cheek.

Carina let go of Maya’s hand and tried to stop her emotions from crying. The both of them were quiet for the rest of the car ride. Maya tried to talk to Carina when the two of them arrived back home but Carina wasn’t having it. 

“No we’re not doing this right now.”, Carina said while grabbing all Maya’s stuff out of the car and walking in their home.  
Carina saw Andy sitting on the porch when she walked towards the house. Andy was noticing that something was going on between the two of them and stood up when she saw Carina walking towards her.

“Hi, maybe you’re able to talk to her I can’t believe her sometimes.”, Carina said while Maya was stepping out of the car.

Carina went inside, put Maya’s stuff down and went straight to their room to go and take a shower.  
“Hey you, do you need any help with your stuff”, Andy said while walking towards Maya.

“No Carina already took everything inside I believe.”, Maya said.

“I should go inside and talk to her, I’ll be right back”, Maya said.  
“I think that you should let her have a minute, I don’t know what happened but she looked like she just needed some time alone right now”, Andy said to Maya.

“Let’s have a chat for a minute”, Andy said while the both of them sat down on the porch.

Maya didn’t say a word so Andy tried to get some information out of her about what happened.

“You guys seemed okay at the hospital the last time I saw you guys, what happened?” Andy asked.

“We were just driving home when she asked me how I was feeling. I responded with that I was happy to go home but that clearly wasn’t the answer she wanted to hear. I told her that she should go back to work tomorrow, that I’m capable of being alone for a few hours and that I don’t need to be monitored every minute of every day”, Maya said.

“Maya, I know you and I know that you need your space once in a while but do you understand where she is coming from?”, Andy said.

Carina came out of the shower, walked into the living room and saw that both Maya and Andy were talking outside so she just grabbed one of her Italian books and went to their bedroom to read for a while. 

“I’m feeling okay, I know everyone is trying to take care of me and help me but I’m feeling fine”, Maya said while having to cough a little bit.

“Yeah but are you really? I know that you are tough captain Maya Bishop who’s tough on the outside at work, but when you’re with Carina you can’t act like that. She’s your life outside of work, you can’t close out on her. You can’t say that you’re doing fine when you are actually not fine. I know you Maya I know that you’re not feeling fine and I know that you are hurting but you can’t shut Carina out. Just talk to her, talk to her when you’re feeling fine at that moment but most of all talk to her when you’re not. She loves you to death Maya and I’ve never seen you happy like this but you two will drive apart when you wont open up to her. 

Maya didn’t respond to Andy yet but she knew that Andy was right. 

“I really would like to take a shower first but why don’t you come inside to have a drink?”, Maya asked Andy.  
“Of course let’s have a drink”, Andy said while standing up.

Maya wasn’t that fast and could use some help standing up. Andy helped her and they both walked inside not seeing Carina right away. 

“I’m having a quick shower, just sit down I’ll be right back”, Maya said.

Maya walked in their bedroom where she found Carina reading. She undressed herself but it took her quiet some effort and energy. 

“Wellllll……..you could just ask me to help you, you know?”, Carina said.

“I’m sorry Car, can we please talk later I just really want to take a quick shower”, Maya said.

“Do you need me to help you”, Carina said.

“No I think I’ll be okay but can you please keep Andy some company for me while I’m in the shower?”, Maya asked.

“Of course I will, but don’t take a ‘quick’ shower. You are not strong enough to take a quick shower, take your time and don’t rush”, Carina said.  
Carina walked past Maya not looking at her but Maya stopped her by grabbing her hand. 

“Look at me Car, I’m sorry”, Maya said.

“Go have your shower Maya”, Carina said while giving Maya a sweet kiss on her shoulder when walking out of their bedroom.

Maya went to take a shower and Carina made some tea for Andy and herself…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took a while. I'm very busy with my work in the hospital during this covid time but I'm promissing that I will try to update a little faster. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I have the next chapter ready so look out for that any time soon. 
> 
> x


	12. Accepting

“Are you okay?”, Andy asked Carina while Carina put down some tea for the both of them.

“I guess so.. her words really hurt me especially because she doesn’t seem to see the seriousness about this. She was in the hospital for days and couldn’t breath on her own, she thinks that she can do everything by herself now that she has been discharged for only a couple of hours. I’m just afraid Andy, to loose her because we keep arguing about these kind of things. She’s the last person on this earth who I want to argue with. I just can’t understand why she wont listen to her body or at least the doctors advice from the people who she knows so well”, Carina said.  


“I’ve known Maya for quiet some years now so I think that that I’m allowed to say this. I’ve never met a more work driven person as Maya. We all know that she’s stubborn, she’s the most stubborn person at the station. I know our job comes with danger but you have to trust me if I say that Maya is the best in what she does. She’s an amazing captain and even though she’s risking her life all the time, there’s no place she’d rather be than with you. I’ve never seen her like this before Carina. She’s so in love with you that she doesn’t know how to react on this kind of situation. She has been independent all her life and I think she’s having trouble with you seeing her this vulnerable and hurt. She’s not the person to accept help, not even from people close to her. I think she knows that she didn’t react the right way on this situation and that you guys should talk about it together”, Andy said while grabbing herself some tea.

“I know and you’re right we should talk about it together. Thanks Andy, I’m so glad Maya has a friend like you”, Carina said with a smile. 

Maya came out of the shower and walked towards Andy and Carina. 

“Did you guys had fun talking about me”, Maya said while smiling.

She sat down on the couch with a deep sigh.

“Are you okay bambina?”, Carina asked.

“Yeah I just need to have a little rest after the shower and dressing effort”, Maya said.

“I’ll leave you guys alone for tonight. I’ll see you guys in the next couple of days”, Andy said while standing up.

“Let me walk you out”, Maya said while trying to stand up as quick as she can.  
Carina saw Maya struggling and stood up to let Andy out.

“Would you like something to drink or something to eat?”, Carina asked Maya after letting Andy out and walking into the kitchen.

Maya stood up and walked towards the kitchen as well. She walked towards Carina and grabbed her hand waiting for Carina to look at her.

“Can we talk about this please?”, Maya asked.

“Sure let’s sit down, you should be resting instead of standing”, Carina said while the both of them walked back to the couch. 

“I’m really sorry about before, I shouldn’t have said all those things in the car. I’m sorry that I’ve hurt your feelings with saying all those things. It’s not that I want you to go back to work as soon as possible, it’s just that I’m having trouble accepting all the help”, Maya said.

“I know you don’t mean all the things you said but it really hurts me if you’re not accepting help from someone as close to you as I am, or at least that’s what I’m hoping to be to you. You’re the most stubborn person I know and that you wont play by the rules as everyone else but you have to trust me as a doctor if I’m telling you to listen to their advices. If you don’t want to listen to me then please listen to them because you really need all the rest they’re telling you to have. If you don’t want me to be the one to take care of you right now we should ask Andy or Vic to do it. It’s okay if you think it’s easier for you to let them see you this vulnerable instead of me helping you all day. Just please promise me that you’ll try your best to keep communicating with me. I need to know what you’re feeling if you want me to understand those feelings. I can’t help you or give you space if you wont talk to me. If you need some time alone during your time getting better please just tell me”, Carina said.

Maya moved closer and put her hand on Carina’s leg. 

“I love you Carina, more than anything in this world. I want us to be partners instead of you having to take care of me the whole time. I don’t want to be a weak person who can’t make her own meal, or needing help getting dressed or help getting a shower”, Maya said.

“Bambina, you’re not weak for letting someone help you especially if it’s me. I’m here you know and I’m not going anywhere. I’m here for the good and the bad times. Life isn’t always about rainbows and butterflies especially not if your girlfriend runs into big fires for a living. Just trust me if I’m asking you to take it step by step. You must be exhausted from this day”, Carina said. 

“I know something we could do that would make you exhausted”, Maya said while laughing.

“I’ve missed you and I’ve missed us even more. Of course I want to rip your clothes of but no we really can’t do that right now, not yet you cant exert yourself like that”, Carina said.

Carina saw the disappointment on Maya’s face but Maya knew Carina was right even though she didn’t like it.

Carina put her hand on Maya’s face and said “but I can do this”, while gently kissing Maya’s neck and her cheek.

The two of them shared an intimate moment together while laying together on the couch as they grew closer together……….:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a while for me to upload, I just got caught up with work. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I really hope you guys like this one too. I would love to hear from you in the comment session what you would like to read.
> 
> enjoy X

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse me if my English/writing isn’t the best. English is not my first language and this is the first story I wrote. I’m planning that this story will at least have some chapters so let me know what you would like to read.  
> Kind regards, stay safe.


End file.
